Let The Right One In
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand un nouvel Archange est élu, il rencontre Dieu pour la première fois. Comment l'entretien s'est-il passé pour Gabriel ?


**Let the Right One In**

« A présent, l'heure est venue. »

Sous sa longue chemise blanche, Gabriel sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau et la nausée lui mordit l'estomac.

La Porte du Jardin s'ouvrit sans produire le moindre son. L'Archange à peine nommé prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

La Porte se referma derrière lui, toujours sans un bruit. Maintenant, il était pris au piège.

Jusque là, il n'avait encore jamais été autorisé à pénétrer dans le saint des saints, l'endroit où se manifestait l'essence de Père dans toute sa gloire. Il n'était encore qu'un nouveau-né.

Mais désormais, il avait revêtu son plumage d'adulte, il venait d'être intronisé Archange. Et comme le voulait la tradition, le nouvel élu avait été introduit dans le Jardin, seul et en chemise de pénitent, pour y faire la rencontre de son Créateur.

Peu importe le cérémonial avec lequel on annonçait la chose, ça sonnait toujours comme une condamnation à mort. Gabriel sentit le duvet à la base de ses plumes se hérisser et enserra sa poitrine de ses bras.

Il devait pas avoir l'air con, tiens ! Avec sa dégaine de victime sacrificielle, il aurait pu exciter la pitié de toutes les donzelles des Sept Cieux. Mais le pire de l'affaire, c'était qu'il ressemblait encore plus à une nana, avec ses cheveux longs dénoués et la longue chemise qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. D'un autre côté, elle était peut-être aussi longue parce qu'elle avait déjà été utilisée pour ses frères plus grands. Si ça se trouve, elle avait à peine caché les fesses de Lucifer…

L'adolescent tenta de réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres à la pensée de l'Etoile du Matin montrant sa lune aux quatre milliers d'anges venus assister à l'évènement.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Gabriel. Celui de mes enfants qui s'efforce de trouver le côté comique des choses. »

Le tout nouvel Archange cilla en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il tourna la tête : appuyé nonchalamment contre un camphrier se tenait une silhouette qui lui était plus que familière.

« Luci ?! »

L'Archange aux ailes noires sourit.

« Non, pas tout à fait. »

Comprenant tout à coup qui lui adressait la parole, Gabriel fit un pas en arrière, une terreur absolue se lisant sur ses traits fins.

L'Être qui avait emprunté la forme de Lucifer éleva la main.

« Ne crains pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Pourquoi tu as le visage de Luci ? » interrogea Gabriel d'une voix de flûte.

Il se serait donné des gifles. Bravo pour la première impression ! A tous les coups, il passait pour un beau trouillard, là…

L'Autre ne parut pas se formaliser.

« Quand on parle d'amour parental, chacun voit un visage différent. Ceci, c'est le visage qui s'impose à toi lorsque tu veux te représenter cet amour. »

Gabriel sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Lucifer n'est pas mon père » lâcha-t-il.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arborer un sourire indéchiffrable.

Sentant ses plumes bouffer dans une tentative de se rendre plus menaçant, l'adolescent s'efforça de les aplatir. De toute façon, il avait l'air à peu près aussi flippant qu'un moineau détrempé, lui répétait Michel avec attendrissement dès qu'il faisait une tentative pour se rendre plus intimidant.

« Ne crains pas » répéta l'Être. « Penses-tu réellement que je voudrais blesser l'un de mes enfants ? »

« Ben… non, mais c'est quand même TOI. »

Le sourire de l'Autre se fit presque triste.

« Oui, je le sais. »

Bizarrement, la crainte de l'adolescent choisit ce moment pour disparaître. Avec hésitation, il s'avança vers son vis-à-vis, leva la main, mais suspendit son geste alors que ses doigts allaient toucher la joue claire.

« Hé, ça va ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

Son interlocuteur le considéra avec tendresse.

« Je vois que tu as conservé le cadeau que je t'avais offert. »

« Hein ? Quel cadeau ? »

« Un cœur qui compatit. Même si celui qui souffre n'est pas de ta race. »

Gabriel sentit sa grâce vibrer dans les tons rouges.

« C'est juste que… quand on est malheureux et qu'il n'y a personne pour toi, c'est triste. » fit-il presque comme s'il s'excusait.

La main de l'Être se posa avec une délicatesse infinie sur sa joue.

« Aime de toutes tes forces, Gabriel. Ce sera le plus beau cantique que tu pourras me chanter en action de grâce. »

L'adolescent eut l'impression d'être plongé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux dans un bain d'eau bouillante, et pourtant ce n'était pas désagréable. Une délicieuse sensation de détente pure l'imbibait jusqu'à son essence même et il eut envie de se mettre à ronronner. _Mais tiens-toi enfin, est-ce que ce sont des manières, ça ?_

L'Autre retira sa main, mais la sensation persista.

« Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas à tout le monde ? » interrogea le nouvel Archange désinhibé par le contact.

Son vis-à-vis le considéra avec un immense sérieux.

« Parce que ce serait dangereux pour eux. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Actuellement, tu me perçois sous une forme d'emprunt. Mais si je venais à dévoiler ma vraie forme à l'un de tes frères ou l'une de tes sœurs, j'écraserais son essence sous ma puissance. Et il ou elle en mourrait. »

L'adolescent cilla.

« Mais Luci, Mish et Raph… Ils peuvent te voir, eux. »

« C'est exact. Mais ils en souffrent énormément. Tu l'as bien constaté. »

Et c'était vrai, se souvint Gabriel, ses grands frères n'allaient jamais très bien suivant chacun de leurs entretiens avec Père… Il se rappela même avoir vu Raphaël cracher du sang, une fois. Alors qu'il n'était jamais malade en temps normal.

« C'est toi qui les mets dans cet état » lâcha-t-il sur un ton involontairement chargé de reproches.

L'Être sembla contrit.

« Tu comprends donc pourquoi je reste ici. Me dévoiler au reste de mes enfants ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

La poitrine de l'adolescent se contracta de manière tout à fait déplaisante.

« Mais c'est triste de rester enfermé tout le temps. »

Les yeux d'emprunt de l'Autre se concentrèrent sur lui.

« Effectivement. Mais je ne peux pas sortir du Jardin pour interagir avec mes enfants. Pas sans un véhicule. »

Les pupilles jaunes de Gabriel se dilatèrent démesurément.

« Tu veux que je te _prête _mon corps ?! »

« C'est à toi de faire le choix, Gabriel. Si tu refuses ma présence, je ne viendrais pas en toi. Je ne force pas. Quelle décision prends-tu ? »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux.

Même si c'était son Créateur, laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui rentrer dans le corps, diriger son corps comme un marionnettiste manierait un pantin… c'était ignoble à imaginer.

Mais c'était tellement triste de ne pouvoir parler qu'à trois personnes, qui supportaient mal les entretiens au point de devoir s'aliter pendant minimum trois jours après.

Il serra les poings.

« Tu peux entrer. »

Il y eut comme un courant d'air sur son visage. Puis l'Autre se glissa en lui.

Gabriel suffoqua immédiatement. Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, l'adolescent s'écroula à quatre pattes, hoquetant comme un poisson échoué sur le rivage.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son esprit était écrasé sous une pression inimaginable, une pression telle que son crâne ne tarderait probablement pas à exploser. Son essence partait en lambeaux comme du papier se désagrégeait sous l'action d'un jet d'eau, il ne pouvait pas le supporter…

Un hurlement assourdissant lui lacéra la gorge alors que chaque fibre de son corps s'embrasait. Il était au bûcher, il se consumait, se changeait en cendres alors qu'il était conscient, il agonisait.

Il allait mourir. A treize ans. Seulement treize ans.

_Et bien tant pis. J'ai dit oui._

Et il cessa toute résistance.

Au moment même où il abaissait toutes ses barrières, une nouvelle vague le cueillit en plein dans l'estomac, le faisant tomber sur le ventre, les ailes raidies, toujours incapable de respirer.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la douleur. C'était un plaisir si intense qu'il en devenait quasiment insoutenable. C'était insupportable d'intensité, et pourtant, il voulait tellement que ça continue, que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

_Tu as réussi._

Trop abruti pour pouvoir aligner deux mots, Gabriel laissa les mots résonner en lui avant que la présence de l'Être ne se retire de lui.

Les yeux fermés, il resta étalé sur le ventre pendant plusieurs minutes, des étincelles bleues et argentées tourbillonnant derrière ses paupières closes.

Ses ailes lui procuraient une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il en avait subitement nettement plus.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête avec lenteur. De son dos jaillissaient à présent six ailes immenses, d'un bleu lapis-lazuli étincelant, mouchetées d'or comme si elles avaient été aspergées de rayons de soleil.

Six ailes. Comme devait en avoir un Archange digne de ce nom.

Il se releva sans se hâter. Son esprit était absolument vide, d'une limpidité rayonnante semblable à celle d'une source d'eau claire.

_Maintenant je peux affronter le regard des autres._

Pourquoi donc redouter le jugement de ses pairs, alors qu'il avait reçu en lui Dieu et avait été reçu par lui ?

La Porte s'ouvrit et Gabriel sortit du Jardin, les ailes déployées, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
